parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Rodents Go to Heaven 2 Sneak Peak (It Feels So Good to be Bad)
this Sneak Peek is Scene for Future Spoof it will appears in the future you youtube Plot *This Scene Don Karnage first sing bing of the song and after he comes mirror another world turns to fat cat and Shaving Prince John and plan about of the horon Cast *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Carface *Don Krange (TaleSpin) as Red Dog *Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Red *Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Charlie *The Horne as Itself Trivia *Fat cat and Don Karnage both same voice of Jim Cummings Lyrics *Don Karnage/Red (Dog): (Speaking) i Got Reacoter Leve Wicked ness (Singing) Now I Know you've been Maliclous spiteful and a Trifle vicious It's no Secret that you cheated and you've lied And you've lied and you've done some double dealing scheming swindilng and stealing you're an amateur but heaven Know you've know you've tried *Prince John/Carface: (Speaking) I Answered you an didn't I Money power stature oh 100 brimstone *Don Karnage/Red Dog: (Speaking) Good Boy and very soon you're efforts will be rewarded (Resumes singing) you'll Develop so much faster now you're Working with a Master who will help you cultivate (Don karnage transforamtion to fat cat) *Fat Cat/Red: Your Dark Side you'll Discover wicked ways you've never know before and you'll Find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He Shaving prince john) It feels so good to be bad so delicious to be a despicable cad it's just so thrilling and so fulfilling to give somebody the Worst time you've ever had It feels so good to be bad (Speaking Case in Point) (Singings Again) Chip Doesn't know it but he's in my power He's gonna wish that he was never born I Promise you that by the sunset hour I'll Have Gabriel Horn *Prince John/Carface: Boss why can't I Get for you *Fat Cat/Red: Cause you had your chance and you blew it I entrusted you to do it but you bungled it and threw chance away It's a problem you created if the horn can't be located I'm not naming Name but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY *Prince John:Arrrggghhhhh try again Boss *Fat Cat/Red (Speaking): you'II Never Find it Only Angels can give it's heavem;y tone *Prince John: But I'm Angel *Fat Cat/Red: Speaking Not Anymore you Work for me Now (Singing Again) Though you gave me cause to doubt you there's a Loathsomeness about you that attreacts me to you as protege and when you've learned every Creepy Crummy Thing I Know You'II Taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it feels so good to be bad so delightful to be a deplorabe cad it's so appealing to have the feeling That what you're doing gets trouble Brewing and drives everybody MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you've got my guarantee it feels so good to be bad so (Dancing with Him) excting *Prince John/Carface: So Invting *Fat Cat/Red: So good to be bad Category:Sneak Peek Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Movie Spoofs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Spoofs Category:Scenes